Home is where the heart is
by cherryblossom101334
Summary: Carolyn Curtis thought she always knew what her dreams would be. She always had the support of her family and friends to follow her dreams. When Carolyn and Ponyboy have a falling out, there's tension between the two siblings. But what if one day Carolyn needs Ponyboy but he's not there? Will they be able to fix the tension and have the same bond they always had?
1. Going places

**Alright, I know, I uploaded this but deleted it. But I decided to re upload it and make it into a new plot. This idea came into my head when I was reading some fanfiction on here, I forget the name, but it gave me the idea of the new plot. So enjoy!** **Disclamer- I do not own the outsiders. **

* * *

I'm going to be an actress! A singer! I will live in a penthouse in Paris with a view! I will be famous! I will be something! I can imagine myself now, me walking down the aisle at an awards ceremony with my emerald dress and hair tied up in a bun with my eyes shining as I say, "I'd like to thank you all for this award!" I will be in magazines, TV, radio, my name will be up on Broadway in flashing lights! I will be everywhere!

But for now, I'm Carolyn Marie Curtis. A normal twelve year old girl who lives in Tulsa, Oklahoma. I don't live in Paris, France. I'm just an average girl with a love for chocolate and acting. I sadly have no awards, no emerald dress, and no penthouse with a view. My life is bland, the color grey.

I have three older brothers, Darry, Sodapop, and Ponyboy. One brother who's very strict and boring, and the other two have creative names and are nicer. Sodapop is happy go lucky, always with a smile. Ponyboy is the smart one. He was put up a grade, he gets all A's, and reads very well. But me, I'm nothing like them.

Yes, I am very happy go lucky. I love to talk and laugh. I don't get all A's. I have two A's, four B's, and one C. I don't like to read. Ponyboy tries his best to get me to read and like it, but I always end up sitting on the couch eating chocolate. Ponyboy says that reading takes you on an adventure, but not for me. He never gives up though. He's always showing me a new book. Book of the week, 'A Tale of Two Cities.' I told him it's to long and boring. He just sighed, but he'll be back with another one.

Sodapop believes in me. He thinks that I take after him with personality, not with looks. I look in the mirror everyday, and all I see is a short skinny girl with the long light brown hair and green eyes, not a pretty green either, it's a vomit green, the kind of green that ends up in the toilet when I get the flu. I have no curves. I'm just flat everywhere. No freckles, no beauty marks, just my peach colored skin. I definitely don't take after Soda.

Darry thinks that I don't try my best. With that one C, he freaks out over it. I'm terrible in science. He even sits down and does homework but always ends up in a fight when I don't get the answer. I usually have Pony help me. He's very patient. Once I cried because I didn't get it and Darry gave up on me, Pony hugged me and then told me how to do it in a calm voice.

"See, you can do it! You can be smarter than me!" Ponyboy said happily.

"Yeah right Pone. Darry thinks I'm stupid, but I am, it's not my fault, you're lucky, you're smart." I replied.

Ponyboy looked at me in shock. "Darry doesn't think your stupid, Carolyn. You can do better and you know it! He's only upset because you don't do your best." Ponyboy told me.

"I do my best. Why doesn't anybody listen?" I said as I walked away.

So there. That's my family. I think I'm adopted though, or I would be like Darry, Soda, or Pony. I'm my own person.

I want to be an actress. Darry's a roofer, and Soda works at the DX. He sometimes thinks about going back to school and get a real job, but then he says that he needs to take care of the family. Ponyboy wants to be a writer. They don't understand why I want to be an actress. I take classes at school on Tuesdays, Wednesday, and Thursdays.

"Carolyn, don't you want a fall back? I mean, a lot of girls your age wants to be an actress." Darry explained to me.

"No, Darry. I'm going to be an actress! If you want my money when I'm an actress, I'm not giving you any!" I said.

"Carolyn!" Mom snapped at me. That's when mom and dad were alive.

They died a few months ago in a car wreck. I was shocked when the cop came at the door and Darry called Soda, Pony, and I into the room.

"Kiddos, there's something I've got to tell you." Darry said with his face as hard as a rock.

All three of us looked at him with curiosity.

"Mom and Dad." Darry hesitated. He closed his eyes and breathed before he got the words out.

"Mom and Dad died. It was in a car wreck." Darry told us.

After I heard the word died I immediately bawled. Tears were streaming down my face, and it made my skin warm. Soda cried, and Pony too. We all hugged each other tighter than before. Darry didn't cry. He put his hand on Soda's back, but never did a tear fill up his eyes. Same at the funeral.

I was supposed to be put in a girl's home. Soda and Pony were supposed to be put in a boy's home. Darry had us go to court and everything. The judge said Darry can have full custody as long as he doesn't fool around.

But lets get back to my career. I have my whole life planned out. When I turn twenty one, I will move to California to get dancing, singing, and some more acting lessons. I'm going to try out for movies and work my way up. After California, Paris here I come! With my beautiful penthouse, I will perform plays, concerts, movies, you name it! I will marry a French man and have four children.

At school, we have an acting club. Miss. Devereaux is the teacher. She came straight from Paris, my inspiration to live there. She's my role model, and a very good acting teacher. She used to perform at a small theater in her small town in France. She even performed in Paris a few times! She says that she loves to teach young people the art of acting. I told her how much I wanted to be an actress and she said, "Carolyn, jeune actress! You would be magnifique! You remind me of myself when I was your age! You will go somewhere I tell you! You're so dedicated! Keep trying! Never give up!"

After I heard those words, I never gave up. I practice my scripts in my room everyday until Darry shouts at me to come to dinner. I practice during weekends, holidays, free time, you name it. Like Miss. Devereaux had said, never give up.

I will be an actress! I will be a singer! I will have a penthouse in Paris with a view! I will own an emerald dress at an awards ceremony! Because I'm going places!

* * *

**So what did you think so far? I'm basically uploading the first two chapters I made originally to put on here. Is she Mary-Sue so far? If you have any ideas for the story, review, or you can always pm me. either way I love hearing your ideas! Stay gold!**


	2. Changes

**Okay, this chapter was also the original one. (Just in case you didn't read the last author's note in chapter one.) So I hope you enjoy! **

* * *

I was awaken by Darry's obnoxious yell to come to breakfast. This is every weekday morning. Sometimes I want to change up things a bit. Maybe Darry shouldn't make breakfast, he should sleep until it's time for him to go to work. That way for me, I can watch Bonanza rather than have to watch the morning news with Darry. For our house, it's either the morning news, or waiting for the bus to come. My options are limited.

I searched trough my drawers. I wanted to change up my look a bit. Wearing the white and navy sailor suit dress or my many plaid dresses can get boring after w while. Today, I'm changing things up a bit. Miss. Devereaux says that changing up style is very important, especially if you're famous, you want to surprise the crowd. In meaning, change up your style so people at school will notice you.

I'm a shadow at my school. I do have a group of friends, but we're not classified. We are greasers, as Ponyboy says, but most of the greaser girls I see wear a lot of makeup, short skirts, and have a dirty mouth. Once I called Two-bit a whore and Darry skinned me alive, no TV, no writing plays, and no hanging out with friends. I learned my lesson. I can never step one inch out of my house with a short dress or skirt. When you have three older brothers, you'll no. I can't apply makeup at all. If I do, I'll look like a clown. Usually in drama club, we have volunteers do our makeup for the plays so we're kind of used to other people doing it for us. So as you can see, I'm not a greasy greaser girl as I would say. I'm in that group where you're not hated, but you're not exactly loved.

I finally found a perfect outfit. A white dress with embroidered flowers, below the knees. That'll do it. I distinctly remember my older cousin giving me this dress when she had to get rid of her old clothes.

For hair, I went with two braids in white ribbons. For shoes, my Mary-Jane's.

I still look horrible. My hair is still frizzy, my dress is flat, and I don't think that my ribbons are tied just right.

I was about to do them again but Darry shouted even louder this time.

I ran downstairs and slid into a chair.

Darry served me a hot plate of what was supposed to be blueberry pancakes. Soda probably cooked it, so it turned blue. Soda always makes colored food.

I put on a boatload of syrup, I made sure my pancakes were drowned in syrup. Darry thinks that it's too unhealthy, but who cares? As long as it's good.

I ate five pancakes, and washed it all down with orange juice. My favorite morning drink. Perks me right up.

I went into the living room where Johnny, Steve and Two-bit were sitting watching Mickey mouse, Two-bit's all time favorite show.

"Hi." I said to them.

Two-bit screamed high, Johnny said a quiet hi with a kind smile, and Steve just nodded his head not making eye contact with me.

I don't like Steve. He's mean to me. He thinks that I'm a little annoying kid. The reason why I can stand him is because one, I'll get grounded, two, he's Soda's best friend, and three, I feel as if I have to be nice to him. I don't know why though.

"You're watching Mickey mouse again?" I asked.

"Yup." Two-bit replied.

"Don't you ever get bored?" I questioned.

"No, why should I?" Two-bit said back.

"Well, living the same life everyday is so boring? I mean don't you want to ever change just for one day?" I said lecturing him as I got up on top of the couch.

Johnny laughed a little, Two-bit talked back with his snide remarks.

"Well, I like being a bum! What's wrong with that?" Two-bit said in a funny drunk guy voice.

"Bum is bad! I want to be an actress!" I exclaimed, still on the couch.

"Yeah, like we heard you the first ten million times. At least I'm not lying to myself. You're not going to be an actress, you're going to be some bum like Two-bit because you always lie to yourself." Steve said.

"Leave her alone Steve, you're the one who's failing five classes." Sodapop said laughing.

"Shut up Soda!" Said Steve.

I stuck out my tongue he at him.

"Carolyn! School bus!" Two-bit called at the window.

"Bye everyone, except Steve!" I shouted.

Here goes my day.

On the bus, I sat next to my best friend Anne.

"Hi Carolyn!" Anne said happily.

"Hi." I said plainly.

"What's wrong? You're usually so peppy in the morning!" Anne replied.

"Steve made fun of me. He told me I'm lying to myself." I explained to Anne.

"Steve's stupid. His only friend is Soda anyway, he's stupider than Two-bit!" Anne said.

We both laughed. Anne really knows how to cheer me up, but I think Soda does the best.

"Lighten up, it's only the last day of school!" Anne said nudging me.

"True. But Steve is always criticizing me. I hate me." I told Anne.

I really do hate him. He's so mean. I can't name one time he was nice to me. When I'm rich and famous, I'm going to pretend I don't know him. That way I can have him out of my mind until the day I take my last breathe and die! No, I'm not over exaggerating that. Well, don't actresses always over exaggerate? I know Dally Winston does. One time he got lectured by a cop not to hang out in the middle of the street, but when he told us, he said that the cop screamed at him in the street and cursed. Yeah right Dally, Johnny and Pony were with you the whole time and they said that it wasn't all like that.

"You don't mean that, Carolyn. He's Soda's best friend. You would hate anyone that Soda loves, would you?" Anne asked.

"No. But I don't like Steve, he's been mean to you too! Remember that time when you knocked over Two-bit's chocolate cake because it was on the edge of the table? And Steve yelled at you? He said that you shouldn't be horsing around." I told her.

"Well yeah, but you can't be mad at people forever." Anne replied.

"You're right. That might hurt my acting career. I don't want to be a mean actress, I want to be the type to donate to charity and what not." I said.

"I want to be a stewardess! I want to travel and wear the nice uniform." Anne told me.

Anne and I have are dreams. Anne told me that she wants to travel all around the world to see new things everyday. I think that's cool. She'll be in a different state or country everyday. Maybe, and I mean maybe, if I don't become a actress, which will never happen, I'll be a stewardess.

"That's great Anne! What country do you want to go to the most?" I asked.

"Italy! Rome! I love Italy, the art, the food, the style! It's so beautiful! I already know about you though!" Anne exclaimed.

"Paris, France!" I replied loudly and happily.

We both started laughing.

"This is going to be the best summer Anne! We'll be out of elementary school forever! We'll be in middle school! And most of all, the lake!" I said.

Anne squealed with happiness.

The lake is basically a lake right by our house. We go swimming there all the time in the summer. The gang even comes too. It's so much fun.

The bus pulled into the school, and already in my gut, I know this is going to be a great summer.

* * *

**Alright, I'm still opened for ideas! I love hearing your ideas! So have a happy fourth of July! Hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
